


The Dinner

by angharad_governal



Series: Lois-Diana [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad_governal/pseuds/angharad_governal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois invites Diana to dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> for: the femslash_today porn battle on LJ  
> prompt: DC Comics, Wonder Woman/Lois Lane, timing

The Dinner  
angharad governal

 

"Sometimes I think Smallville has the worst timing. Where is he again?"

"Keres Three. With the Lanterns."

"And why aren't you there with them?"

"The League prefers that at least some us stay Earthbound in case of emergencies. And Agent Prince needs to be in Metropolis for the next few days, as you know. Hard to get time off with the Agency stretched as it is."

Lois nodded as she grabbed the pasta and headed for the dining table. She whistled at the elaborate table arrangement. "Nice work."

Diana laughed. "Contrary to popular belief, I didn't land in Patriarch's World yesterday. I know how to set a proper table. Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Lois."

Lois shrugged. "You were in town. Clark's not here. And I'm sure he'd be delighted that we're hanging out together without any prodding from him."

Diana smiled. "Yes, I'm sure he would be."

Both women began to eat. Although Lois wouldn't admit it, she felt lonely whenever Superman had deep space missions. It drove her nuts, being alone and not being able to talk about Clark, at least not the way she needed and wanted to talk about Clark, about what it was like to have Superman as a husband and all that entailed. Much to her surprise, and especially considering how jealous she was of Diana and Clark's relationship in the beginning, she and Wonder Woman had slowly become something like friends. It was awkward at first, but it got easier as time went on and Lois's jealousy had all but faded now. Much to her chagrin, it was Diana that Lois now turned to the most whenever she needed someone to commiserate with whenever the idea of being "Superman's wife" became too hard to endure.

The irony wasn't lost to either of them.

"You know, I like the glasses."

Diana smiled and touched the frames on her face. "Do you?"

Lois laughed heartily. "Don't give me that look. It's not a fetish or anything. It looks nice. It works with the shape of your face. Besides, if anyone has a glasses fetish, it's Clark. He-- He gets very enthusiastic when he wears them when we ... Oh God, he's gonna kill me for telling you that."

Diana simply laughed. "I swear, Lois, I won't--"

"Oh, I know you won't." Lois blushed. "I'm sorry, Diana. I must be drunk or-"

"Or?"

"Remember what I said about Clark having bad timing?"

"Yes?"

Lois shrugged again. "I miss Clark. I'm glad that you're here. And you're the... closest thing on Earth I have to having him here, if that makes any sense at all."  
Lois hastily moved from the table, skittering away as Wonder Woman moved to stand with her. Diana placed her hands on Lois's shoulders and the reporter stopped in her tracks.

"You miss him."

Lois nodded, her eyes avoiding Diana's as the other woman guided Lois's face to meet her gaze. "No, I mean you miss him. This -- this would be easier if I were home. You, all of you, make some things far too complicated than they should be."

"Like what things?"

In answer, Wonder Woman kissed her.

Diana expected the reporter to resist, to pull away from her, but to her delight, Lois simply acquiesced and kissed her back with a ferocity that shouldn't have been surprising given the woman's personality.

"Are you sure about this? How my people deal with this is--" Diana said as they pulled away from each other. The question was more for Lois's benefit than her own. It was a way out, a way for the reporter to stop what was happening between them.

"I'm sure, Diana." Lois smiled and led Wonder Woman from the dining area toward the living room. "Besides, I think Clark would be delighted that we're hanging out together without any prodding from him."

\--

Lois pulled Wonder Woman down with her onto the sofa as they continued to kiss. The reporter slid her hands forward, and began to unbutton the silk blouse that the other woman was wearing. "I like this shirt. Much better than the other uniform you wear."

Wonder Woman's eyebrow quirked in question as her own hands began to pull at the reporter's clothes.

"The armored chest plate thing looks...pointy. And hard to take off. This is much easier."

Diana laughed. Lois was having a particularly difficult time undoing a few of the buttons on her shirt. An annoyed look crossed the reporter's face. Her eyes met Wonder Woman's for a brief moment before she simply ripped the blouse open.

"You're paying for that, Ms. Lane. Government workers don't make the kind of money that star reporters do."

"Uh huh," Lois's eyes were riveted to Wonder Woman's breasts. Diana moved back and those lovely, amazingly perfect breasts were now partially hidden by the open blouse. Lois looked at woman before her - Wonder Woman's eyes were framed by dark rimmed glasses, her long black hair was now flowing down her shoulders as she loosened it from the tight bun she had worn throughout dinner. Diana was absolutely stunning and it was the first time that the idea crossed Lois's mind without a hint of jealousy. She reached up and caressed Wonder Woman's cheek, her fingertips briefly touching the wire-rimmed frames perched on the other woman's face. There really was something about those glasses. She chuckled softly. Maybe there was some truth in the idea of a glasses fetish after all.

"What? What is it?"

Lois's smile grew wider as Wonder Woman pulled her up to a sitting position and slid down between her legs. "It just occurred to me that you're still very much dressed and I'm very, very naked. Is that some sort of secret Amazon technique or something?"

"Mmm. Something." Diana said as she moved forward and began to place gentle kisses against Lois's inner thigh.

"A secret, huh? Well, I am a trained reporter, you know. I'll get it out of you eventually."

Lois shivered as she felt Wonder Woman place a gentle kiss on her mound. She gasped as she felt that mouth move against her sex. And as the minutes passed, Lois found that it became more and more difficult to have coherent thoughts, let alone trying to speak them aloud.

\--

Somewhere after her third or fourth orgasm, she forgot to observe exactly what it was she had planned to observe in the first place. She blinked suddenly as Diana shifted into view.

"You're still dressed! How is that possible?"

Diana smiled. "Secret Amazon technique, remember? Besides, I'm not completely dressed."

That much was true. The shirt was still there, the lace panties too, but everything else wasn't. Lois pulled the woman toward her, her hands brushing against lace and finally coming to rest against the ruined silk shirt as Wonder Woman straddled her hips. Lois smirked. "Are these government issue lacy underwear? Come on, tell me. I need a blockbuster follow-up story to that day in the life piece."

"I can give you the address of the boutique. After that, the leg work is purely up to you, Ms. Lane, Star Reporter."

Lois pulled Diana toward her. They kissed for an endless moment before Lois moved to place tiny kisses against Wonder Woman's jaw. "I am sorry about the shirt, you know. If you do that spinning twirl thing, will the shirt magically repair itself?"

"Who told you about that?"

"Clark, of course. He said it was a sight to see. Much more impressive than when he changes into his costume."

"You and Kal...talk about me?"

"Um hmm. In fact, it was Kansas who suggested this."

Wonder Woman looked at the woman beneath her incredulously. "Kal suggested?"

Lois smirked. "Diana, the man isn't as square as he seems. I wasn't sure how to go about it, but Clark said it was just a matter of timing."

end.


End file.
